


French Bread!

by ImGonnaWriteAFanfic



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic/pseuds/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic
Summary: Marinette and Adrien eat croissants!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	French Bread!

Marinette was eating a croissant because she was from France. (I looked up how to spell crossant so it would be right!)

"Wow, what a tasty croissant!" Marinette said.

"I think it is also a tasty croissant," Adrien said.

"What? How do you know it is tasty? It is my croissant and you didn't eat it," Marinette said.

"I cloned the croissant," Adrien said. "I have the clone and I am eating it!"

"What?" Marinette said and then she saw that a bite was gone from her crossant because of Adrien bit it!

"No, it's not a clone!" Marinette said. "It is the same croissant in two places at once! See, my bite is gone too from yours!"

"Oh, no!" Adrien said. "We have only one croissant and we have to share it?"

"No, I will eat it!" Marinette said. Then she ate the whole croissant because Adrien could do anything.

That made Adrien mad so Hakmoth evilized him and then he attacked Marinette with croissants!

"Oh, no! Adrien is evil now!" Marinette said. She turned into Ladybug and she burned all the croissants with ladybug fire.

"Hey you ruined the croissants!" Adrien said.

"I am sorry here is a new one," Marinette said because she bought a new one for Adrien. That made Adrien happy so he was not evilized now.

"I saw you turn into Ladybug so now I know you are Marinette," Adrien said.

"OH NO!" Marinette said.

The End


End file.
